wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chimaera (Daybreak)
C H I M A E R A Chimaera belongs to me, marbles! Please don't use her without permission! LOVELY coding by Ice!! D E S C R I P T I O N A dragon as deep as the ocean blue, Chimaera is a dark blue dragonet, scales like the deepest indigos and sapphire. Etched with almost pure abyss black on her gills, she looks like a deep sea creature than a dragon. Her horns are a lighter shade of blue, however, and complement her facial appearance nicely. Chimaera’s membranes are a lighter sapphire, and glow almost like her cyan photophores when lit up. One of her photophores are shaped like a star. Despite how calming her appearance is, she looks anything but calm. Large, worried pale blue eyes are set like gems on her face, along with a long, sad face. She always appears nervous, as if waiting for someone to suddenly scream at her. Chimaera is very short, about an inch shorter than Sunny. P E R S O N A L I T Y Extremely shy by nature, Chimaera is more of the recluse of the academy, preferring the company of herself than the company of others. She tends to stick more to the end of the line, and stammers horribly when she speaks. She’s seen as incredibly anxious and sad, and is prone to being upset easily. She doesn’t like making friends, because she feels like she’ll only hurt and harm dragons due to her powers. Although she looks nothing like it, Chimaera is a kind, pathetic (as in understand feelings) dragon, she sympathizes and empathizes with dragons of all kinds of trauma. She’s very understanding of other’s stories, and respects their own individual setbacks. She also comes off as motherly, as she’s filled with such love for others, as if they were her own dragonets. A B I L I T I E S Chimaera has a powerful animus power, not causing her to go insane at all, even the slightest. However, with powers of animus powers, it costs something, something more valuable. With the slightest use of her animus, it drains those of her loved ones, turning others like her friends or family into the same thing as previous animus users. The SeaWing is so scared of herself and her powers, that she shut herself away from everyone. Unlike previous animus users, she can't store her powers into an object like Darkstalker, mostly because of fear and because she just can't. Besides her magic that she never uses, she's pretty weak, only strong in kindness and knowledge. H I S T O R Y Unlike previous animus users, she can't store her powers into an object like Darkstalker, mostly because of fear and because she just can't. Besides her magic that she never uses, she's pretty weak, only strong in kindness and knowledge. Chimaera has extremely powerful animus magic. She was born with the ability to never go insane with her magic. However, with her magic, it takes away the sanity and goodness of those she cares about, draining them until they’re nothing but insane shells of their former selves. Besides from her powerful magic, she is pretty weak, physically. Chimaera relies more on her knowledge of pressure points and fluid way of talking her way out of harmful situations. G A L L E R Y Ezimba17973895860800.gif|by LORI!! Chimaera art trade(treedragon).png|by the greatest Tree ever to exist (let there be a moment of silence in respect shhhhhh) Chimichanga.png|by NS! Sparkly.png|BY ENIGNOG T R I V I A * Likes to sing over water so it amplifies her singing * Very bad at skipping stones * Loves sashimi, though it reminds her of her sister Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+